When Harry Potter became Harry Snape
by SSS - Severus Snape Supporter
Summary: when Dumbledore worries about what's wrong with Harry because he's not answering his letters, Dumbledore send Severus Snape to Harry's house. what he finds isn't what he expects!
1. Chapter 1

When Harry Potter Became Harry Snape

**Author's note: this is my first fanfic! i hope you'll enjoy what i have so far! if i mess up the whole chapter thing, oh well.**

_Narrator's POV_

Life at Number 4, Privet Drive was perfect. The grass was always cut, the hedges trimmed, the house spotless. The Dursleys lived there. Vernon Dursley was a whale of a man with no neck. He was the manager at Grunnings, where they made drills. Petunia, his wife, had twice the amount of usual neck. She used that neck to spy on her neighbors. Dudley was their son, and he was a pig. Of course, there was one thing that the Dursleys didn't want anyone to find out. Ever. They had to watch their nephew, who was the son of Petunia's sister, Lily. This boy is Harry Potter, and the reason that the grass was always cut, the hedges trimmed, and the house spotless. The Dursleys abused Harry, and made him their slave(or house-elf, to wizards). Then one day Harry got a letter in the mail. He was accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but he didn't know it. He was once again sent a letter, but Harry's uncle took them without Harry even knowing about the letters. More and more letters came, but Vernon kept lighting them on fire. Then the sender finally got worried about why Harry wasn't answering. Albus Dumbledore, Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sent for his Potions Master, Severus Snape.

"You need to see how Harry Potter is doing," Albus told Severus, waiting for the rage.

"What?!? _Me?!?_ Why not Minerva or someone else?!?" Severus screeched at Dumbledore.

_Yup, just as I suspected_, Dumbledore thought. He said aloud, "Because I trust you Severus. That, and, I believe that you are the only one for the job."

Severus rolled his eyes, but agreed. Dumbledore thought,_ Well, that was definitely quicker than expected._

_ * * *_

_Severus' POV_

The next morning I set out for Number 4, Privet Drive. When I got there, I saw the Potter boy washing the car and decided to spy on him. Then I heard a menacing voice belt out, "BOY!!!!!! WHEN YOU'RE DONE WITH THE CAR, RE-PAINT THE SHED AND WEED THE GARDEN!!!!"

Potter shouted back, "Yes Sir!" I could hear the capital letter in the way he said sir. It took Potter another half hour to finish the car, two hours to re-paint the shed, and another hour to weed the garden. I decided this was the time to intervene, as the fat man came out and started inspecting work, pointing out nonexistent spots of dirt on the car.

"Why are you treating The Boy Who Lived like a house elf?" I asked. The fat man had the nerve to laugh! Then I guess he realized what I meant, because he turned purple and asked "Oh, so your one of _his_ lot?"

I replied, "You mean a wizard? Yes."

He turned red.

"How did you contact this man?" Fatty screamed.

"I didn't contact anyone!" Potter started crying and telling him he was telling the truth.

"I'll teach you to lie to me, boy! In the house!" I followed, assuming that I should.

"Bend over the couch boy!"

I saw that fatty start beating the crap out of Potter. The sound was enough to make even _me_ wince, but Potter wasn't making a sound. When he was done beating the poor boy, I held Fatty at wandpoint and told him to bring Potter's things to the front door. Fatty did so, and I took Potter to my home. One of my house-elves, Wobbles, appeared and I told her to take Potter's things to a room that was big and not warded.

_Harry's POV_

I couldn't believe it when this man showed up. I also couldn't believe it when Uncle Vernon beat me in front of the man! I was SO embarrassed! I was surprised again when he got my uncle to get my stuff from the cupboard and then took me to his house! I couldn't have been more surprised if the Easter bunny showed up and started doing an Irish jig. This weird thing appeared and the man told it to take my stuff to a big room. On an impulse, I ran over to the man, hugged him, and started crying and thanking him.

_Severus' POV_

After I sent Wobbles to take care of Potter's things, Potter came running to me, hugging me and crying and saying "Thanks," over and over. I said. "It's all right Potter. You really needed to get out of that house of horrors and away from that uncle of yours who is so fat he should be in a circus." I had no idea where that statement came from, but at least it seemed to calm Potter down because he started snickering. Then he asked me, " Am I doing this right?"

"Doing what right?"

"Hugging."

"Yes, you are," I told him. "Why do you ask?"

" 'Cause I never hugged anyone before," he told me.

_ Why am I not surprised?_ I thought to myself. _Those idiot Muggles!_

I told Potter to get dressed in his PJ's and come back down for dinner. He looked genuinely surprised when I told him he would have dinner.

"But I didn't do any chores for you. Why would I get food if I didn't earn it?" Instantly, I felt a bolt of rage shoot through me at those idiot Muggles. He looked scared that he had said the wrong thing.

"You don't have to earn your food tonight," I told him. I told myself that I would explain everything to him in the morning. "How would you like a healing potion for your sore bum?"

"R-really?" Potter asked.

"Of course," I said. "Now go to your room, get in your PJ's, come back down, and I'll give it to you."

"OK. Where is my room?"

" Just a second. Wobbles!" She appeared. " Take Potter to his new bedroom."

"Yes Master," she said. She took Potter upstairs to his room.

_Harry's POV_

I was ecstatic when I found out I got to have dinner with my new favorite person. The weird thing appeared again and took me to my room. I got in Dudley's Pj's (i didn't have any clothes of my own and Dudley's clothes were way too big for me) and went back downstairs. When the professor saw me, he asked "What are you wearing?"

"My pajamas, sir. Well, actually, they're my cousin's, but they were handed down to me and I was told I was lucky I had any clothes at all." I replied. His expression turned murderous and I cowered. Then his expression softened and he told me he would take me shopping for clothes that actually fit me tomorrow. Then the thing he called "Wobbles" appeared and started making dinner.

"Am I allowed to ask questions?" I asked.

"Of course," the man told me.

"What is that thing you called 'Wobbles'?"

"It's a house-elf." He must have seen my confused expression because he continued, "It's like a slave, but it's happy to do the work."

"Oh. Cool!" I said. Then, Wobbles finished making dinner and asked us what we wanted to drink.

"I just want water. If that's okay?" I said nervously, glancing at the strange man.

"Sure. A water and a pumpkin juice Wobbles," the man told her.

"I have another question."

"What is it?"

"Who are you and why did you take me from my relatives?"

The man looked furious for a brief second, then said, "I'll tell you tomorrow, OK?"

"OK," I replied.

After dinner I took a shower, luxuriating in the hot water. I had never felt the pleasures of a hot shower because I always got the last shower. It felt good. After my shower, I turned out the lights and went to bed.

* * *

_Severus' POV_

I couldn't believe that Potter was so agreeable with me. Probably the result of living with those _appalling _baboons that he calls relatives. _Oh well_, I thought._ I should probably get to bed right after dinner._ After dinner, I did just that. As the sunlight broke through my window, I groaned and thought, _Well, it's time to get the Potter boy up and go to Diagon Alley. _However, I didn't have to wake him up, for when I went into his room, he appeared to have just finished getting dressed. I told him, "I'll shrink those clothes to fit you for now so after breakfast we can leave immediately for Diagon Alley. A place for wizard shops," I added, seeing his confused expression. I shrunk the clothes and we went downstairs for breakfast.

I called for Wobbles, and she made our breakfast. "Potter, you will eat your breakfast and listen to me explain the wizarding world," I told him.

"But sir, why would I learn this stuff if I'm not a wizard?" he asked me.

"You are a wizard and I will explain _everything_ about why you are here and about wizards."

"OK sir, I'll eat an' listen."

I then explained everything about how his parents died and wizards. He seemed to understand because he had no questions. I told him to grip tightly to my arm and we apparated to Diagon Alley.

First, we went to Madame Malkins for some school robes. Then Flourish and Blotts for his school books, a Quidditch shop for him to learn about Quidditch, and a shop that examined his eyes and gave him small, round, black glasses that actually helped his eyes. Another shop was the Owlry, where I bought Potter a snowy -white owl he named Hedwig. The last shop we went to was Muggle Clothing for some clothes that actually fit him. He appeared ecstatic that he got all these things and a few days later, it was time to go to Kings Cross Station to board the Hogwarts Express. I guided him to platform 9 ¾ and we boarded the Hogwarts Express. I told him to sit anywhere but in the Slytherin compartment and I headed off the train to go to Diagon Alley for a surprise for Potter.

_Harry's POV (after sitting by Ron on the train)_

I was so happy I was on my way to Hogwarts. I found my first friend on the train, Ron Weasley. As he explained about Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, I began to get worried about Slytherin's bad reputation. I asked Ron, "Even if I ended up in Slytherin, would you still be my friend because you're my first and only friend right now and my Muggle relatives abused me and lied to me and everyone thought I was stupid and never came near me and I just couldn't bear it if I lost my only friend. If I _do_ end up in Slytherin, you'll still be my friend, right? Please?"

I could feel my face betraying me and showing my panic. Ron said, "Of course Harry. I can tell you think I'm I great friend and you always will be my friend, no matter what the Sorting Hat says."

"Thank you," I told him. After I told him that, a girl with bushy brown hair walked in.

"Hi, my name is Hermione Granger."

"Hi Hermione," me and Ron said simultaneously and all three of us started giggling. A couple of hours later, we arrived at Hogwarts and took the boats to the castle since we were first years. A lady called Professor McGonagall placed a wooden stool with an old, worn out hat on it in front of us. The hat sang a song about each house and when it was done, Professor McGonagall started calling out names of kids to be sorted.

"Abbot, Hannah" was the first Gryffindor, "Finch-Fletchy, Justin" was the first Hufflepuff, "Harper, Peter" was the first Slytherin, and "Joely, Katherine" was the first Ravenclaw. Hermione was a Gryffindor. When the professor called out "Potter, Harry" there was a lot of whispering as I walked up to the Sorting Hat. After a few seconds, it whispered to me, "_Oh, yes. It's all right here. You are best suited for Slytherin._" I thought, _OK, cool!_ The Hat shouted out "SLYTHERIN!" and I walked over to the Slytherin table, glancing at Ron, who gave me a smile that told me he'd still be my friend. With a glance at my new guardian, Professor Snape, I could tell his face looked surprised that I had ended up in Slytherin. I took my seat and watched the rest of the sorting. Ron ended up in Gryffindor. After the last person was sorted, the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, stood up and said, " Before the feast begins, I have a few words to say and here they are: Nitwit! Oddment! Blubber! Tweak! Thank you and let the feast begin!"

"Is he a bit loony?" I asked my neighbor.

"Yeah, he is. My father thinks that someone else should be headmaster, but I disagree with him, but I'd never tell _him_ that 'cause he's disown me. I'm Draco Malfoy, by the way," Draco answered and held out his hand.

"Harry Potter," I said grinning, and we shook hands.

We finished the meal and pudding, and then Professor Dumbledore stood up and announced that the prefects should take us to our common rooms. As we passed the Gryffindors, Hermione and Ron smiled and waved and I waved back.

"Are you friends with those Gryffindors?" Draco asked me.

"Yeah, I met them on the train. They're pretty cool." I replied.

Draco looked curious, so I told him I'd explain when we got to our common room. When we got there, I told him I wanted to him alone, and that he should tell no one else what I was going to tell him in our room. We went up into our room and I told him everything about how the Dursleys had treated me. His eyes widened and at the end of the story, he spat, "I knew Muggles were stupid!"

"Hey! Hold on a second! Mrs. Figg was my neighbor and whenever I went to her house she treated me nice. Not _all_ Muggles are bad, you know."

"Oh. Sorry," he apologized.

"It's alright. Just don't say it again please."

"OK," he agreed. "We should probably get to bed now."

"Good point."

And that was my first night at Hogwarts.

* * *

_Harry's POV_

The next morning at breakfast, we got our schedules. I had Transfiguration that morning with the Hufflepuffs and Double Potions that afternoon with the Gryffindors. I ate my breakfast and went to Transfiguration. We were turning matchsticks into needles. Me and Justin Finch-Fletchy got it on the third try! I was so happy I could do it easily. I sat by Hermione and Ron in Double Potions, and I told them how I had achieved turning the matchstick into a needle on the third try. They congratulated me, and then the professor walked in, so we stopped talking.

"Today we will be brewing an easy level one potion. The instructions are on the board. Begin!" Professor Snape commanded the class. When we were done brewing and gave him samples, we had to leave the room 'cause class was over. I took a walk around the grounds and settled underneath a huge, shady tree. I pulled out my book and started reading. A few minutes later, I felt something slithering down my arm. I looked at it, and it looked like a garden snake, but even with my _very_ short time in the wizarding world, I knew that not everything is as it seems. Then, the snake looked up and said, "Hello!" I said hi back, and asked him his name.

"I don't have a name," he replied.

"Okay, well, are you a boy or girl?" I asked.

"Boy."

"How about 'Edward'?"

"Ooh, I rather like that name!" he said and promptly changed from blue to green.

"Whoa! You can change colors? Cool. Hey, do you want to be my pet?"

"Sure! So you'll be my daddy?"

"Yeah. Come on, let's go surprise my guardian. Hide in my sleeve!"

"OK," he agreed and crawled up my sleeve.

"When I cough, that's your cue to start slithering out, OK?"

I heard a muffled agreement from my sleeve. I started walking in the castle and down to the dungeons. I knocked on the the door to the professor's private quarters and he told me to enter. When I did, he said, "Potter. I was just about to send for you."

I walked up to him and coughed in my arm that wasn't hiding Edward. He took his cue and started slithering out. Then Professor Snape screamed at the sight of Edward, so I started laughing my head off.

"Calm down Professor! He's my new pet, Edward. He can talk and change colors. Watch!" Edward changed from green to pink and said, "Calm down grandad. Daddy says I'm OK and I am. See?" The professor finally calmed down.

"Where did you get him?" he asked.

"I was sitting outside underneath this huge tree and he just came down the trunk and started talking. He's really young and he likes me," I replied.

"Alright then. Don't tell anyone else you have him, Potter. Now, I have something to show you."

_Severus' POV_

While Potter was on his way to Hogwarts, I bought several toys and things a growing boy needs at Diagon Alley. I had created a room in my private quarters just for him, and I needed these things to put in the room. Dumbledore had lowered the anti-apparation wards just for today so I could set everything up for Har-Potter. After his first day, I was writing a note to summon him to my quarters when he knocked. I let him in, he coughed, and a snake started slithering out of his sleeve. I screamed and he started laughing. He said, "Calm down Professor! He's my new pet, Edward. He can talk and change colors. Watch!" Edward changed from green to pink and said, "Calm down grandad. Daddy says I'm OK and I am. See?"

"Where did you get him?" I asked.

"I was sitting outside underneath this huge tree and he just came down the trunk and started talking. He's really young and he likes me," he replied.

"Alright then. Don't tell anyone else you have him, Potter. Now, I have something to show you." I led him to his bedroom door and opened it. I flicked my wand to turn on the lights and he gasped.

"You made a whole room and filled it with wonderful things just for me? Thank you so much! It's amazing!" His expression was so happy, I felt a warmth blossom in my chest and it felt good. Potter then ran over and hugged me. He crashed into me with such force it left me breathless. At least, that's what I told myself.

"You have half an hour before dinner. I suggest you spend it exploring your new room." I told him. I left him looking on in awe around the room.

* * *

_Harry's POV_

After the professor left me alone in my room, I just laid on the bed and thought about how wonderful the professor was, how cool the room was, and how grateful I was to have Professor Snape as my dad, er, guardian. Then the professor took me to dinner. After dinner, I worked on my Transfiguration essay. At nine o'clock I went to bed.

_Narrator's POV_

And so the month of September passed and most of October. It was Halloween and the Feast was that night.

_Harry's POV_

I was sitting with my friends Ron, Hermione, and Draco in an unused classroom because it was too cold to go out and we weren't allowed in each others common rooms.

"I don't want to go to the Feast tonight," I told them. They all gasped.

"Why not Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Do you guys remember what happened ten years ago on this night?" I asked them. They looked bewildered for a second, then understanding as they realized what I meant.

"I just don't think it's right to celebrate since this is the first time Halloween has come around I know what really happened," I told them.

"We understand Harry. You should ask your guardian if you can skip and have a normal dinner with him in your guys' quarters, though. He doesn't like you skipping meals, especially with what you've been through the last ten years," Hermione said.

"I will Hermy. Don't worry. I'll be in the library though, so if anything happens you guys can come tell me, OK?"

"OK," Ron, Draco, and Hermione said simultaneously.

* * *

_Harry's POV_

"Professor?" I asked to get Professor Snape's attention.

"What is it Potter?" he snapped.

"Can I go to the library instead of the Feast tonight? I'll have dinner with you in our quarters when it's over."

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

" 'Cause of what happened ten years ago today. I just don't think it's right to celebrate since this is the first time Halloween has come around I know what really happened."

Like my friends, he looked bewildered for a brief second before he understood.

"Of course you can go to the library, Harry," he said gently. My jaw dropped because he had used my first name instead of calling me "Potter". He must have realized it too, because he shooed me out to the library.

_Severus' POV_

When Har-Potter asked me to skip going to the Feast, I was astonished that he wanted to skip the sweets that would be inevitably there. "Why?" I asked him, suspicious.

" 'Cause of what happened ten years ago today. I just don't think it's right to celebrate since this is the first time Halloween has come around I know what really happened," he told me.

I was bewildered for a second, but when I understood, I said gently, "Of course you can go to the library, Harry."

His jaw dropped, and I ran over the sentence in my head. I realized I had just called him Harry instead of Potter. I shooed him away to the library, and he left me with my thoughts.

_Harry's POV_

When I got to library, I started on my Charms essay. I had just gotten it done when I heard an odd grunting noise coming from beyond the library door. I threw my things back in my schoolbag and up up to the door. Opening it a crack, I got a whiff of something terrible and a glance of something ugly. I was just about to call for Madame Prince, the librarian, when I saw a flash of white-blond hair. Draco! I opened the door quickly and silently. I cast a _Wingardium Leviosa_ on the ugly thing's club and it raised into the air. A second later, it dropped on the thing's head. When it fell, I saw Hermione and Ron too. I motioned for all of them to get in the library. As soon as we closed the door, Madame Prince rushed up. She warded the door in case the thing woke up.

"What were you thinking?" she shouted at us.

"I had permission to be here Madame Prince. I heard I weird noise so I opened the door and saw this giant, ugly thing attacking my friends, so I knocked it out with it's own club using the levitating spell. I don't know how they got there, so that's something you're going to have to ask them," I told Madame Prince.

"Well?" she asked them, raising an eyebrow.

" We left the Feast a little early 'cause we wanted to get started on some homework. We came to the library to do it with Harry 'cause he's our friend. Then we ran into the troll-" _So that's what it was!_ I thought to myself. "-literally. Then Harry opened the door, and you know the rest," Draco explained.

"Wow. Uh, okay then. I'll send a Patronus to each of your Heads explaining this," Madame Prince said. Before I could ask what a Patronus was, she shouted, "_Expecto Patronum!_" and two silver bats shot out of her wand and out of the library.


	2. The Adoption

When Severus heard Quirrel screech, "TROLL!" he thought, _Oh no! Harry!_, and he shot off for the library on the third floor. When he climbed up to the second floor, the staircase suddenly moved. _Damn it! Why does this have to happen _now?, Severus thought. As a result, he had to climb back downstairs and take the long way around to the third floor. As he was finally on the third floor sprinting to the library, he received the bat Patronus. After it finished speaking it's message, he still ran to the library to see Harry.

When he reached the library, he scooped Harry up in his arms and asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Harry said, rolling his eyes. He thought, _Wow! He cares about me! Ha ha, Uncle Vernon. Shows what what you know, you big fat walrus!_

"Um, can you put me down now Professor?" Harry asked.

"What? Oh! Of course," said Severus. _I can't believe I just picked him up and hugged him in front of his friends. No wonder he wanted down. He usually likes hugs, _ Severus thought.

"Is everyone else okay?" Sev (his nickname) asked the kids.

Ron said, " I think twisted my ankle," while Hermione and Draco said they were fine. Sev cast a levitating spell and took Ron to the infirmary.

While Snape was taking Ron to the infirmary, Harry was on his way to the dungeons. He wanted to spend some time alone in his room. He pulled put one of his books and started reading.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey said that Ron's ankle was just strained, and should spend a couple of hours in bed. Sev was relieved. He went down into the dungeons to speak to Harry about something important. On his way down, Dumbledore's voice suddenly boomed out, "ALL STAFF REPORT TO THE STAFF ROOM RIGHT AWAY!" magically magnified. Snape sighed, knowing what this was for. He went to the staff room. When he got there, everyone else already was.

"Now then," Dumbledore started. "Does anyone know how or why the troll got in?"

Everyone murmured a chorus of "no".

"I think it was a ruse to get the stone. Or Harry. Or both," Sev said.

"I think you may have a point there," Dumbledore said.

"I know I do," Sev replied.

"Well, on a lighter note, Severus has some good news for us," Dumbledore announced.

_Oh Merlin, no! No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! _Sev thought.

Sev was quiet for so long, Dumbledore said, "I guess I'm going to have to tell them. Severus has decided to adopt Harry!"

Everyone said "congratulations" and departed. Sev descended into the dungeons to tell Harry about the adoption. _He's probably going to throw a fit!_ Sev thought.

He went into Harry's room and found him on his bed reading.

Sev took a shaky breath and said, "Harry, I have something important to tell you."

Harry thought, _Oh no! He has to get rid of me!_

Sev thought, _ this is going to be harder than I thought. Come on! Say it you fool! Say it!_ Ha said, " Since you have been under my care for a while, I..... I....... Ihaveadoptedyou." There. It was out. Sev braced himself for the tantrum.

**A/N: *dun dun dunnnnn* evil cliff hanger! Lol sorry, I had to do it. Next up"Harry's reaction. Hope u like the story do far and sorry about the confusing first chapter. sorry about the short chapter.  
**


	3. Harry's Reaction: Warning! short!

Harry was, to say the least, very surprised. His jaw fell open. He floundered about in his head, trying to remember how to speak. Giving up on speaking, he threw himself at the hook-nosed man.

Severus was startled by the sudden hug. _Bloody hell! Isn't he supposed to be mad that the Evil Bat of the Dungeons adopted him? And he's _hugging_ me?_

"So.......can I start calling you 'dad' now?" Harry asked, nervous about the man's reaction to the mere thought of being called "dad".

Severus was, once again, startled. "Erm............ I guess you can call me 'dad' now. After all, you are my son now, correct?" he said.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Hey, what time is it dad?" Harry tried out the name. It fell uncertainly from his tongue.

"It's....... Bloody hell! It's nearly time for dinner! We need to get upstairs, and fast!" Severus exclaimed. He thought, _I can't believe he's calling me that so fast! _ Then a voice in the back of his head said, _Well, he never did have anyone to "dad" now did he?_

Severus got lost in his musing about this.

"Dad? If we're supposed to be at dinner right now, don't you think we should get going?" _Merlin! He said we had to go fast, then he just sits there. _Then he came up with the reason._ Oh. I just called him "dad" for the first time. Of course he's going to stop doing whatever he's supposed to be doing._

"What? Oh, you're right. Let's run!"Severus couldn't believe he just mentioned running to the Great Hall. Harry couldn't believe it either, but he got up and started running, with his new dad close behind him.

**A/N: sorry the chapter's short! I needed to stop here. It felt right, plus, it looks right (to me anyway). Next up: Harry's first real Christmas! Once again, sorry about the short chapter! I just needed a chapter with Harry's reaction alone. I will update the 4th chapter ASAP!**


	4. Harry's First Real Christmas

**A/N: this will be a longer chapter!**

Harry was excited. It was two days before Christmas with his professor and he couldn't wait! He was at Prince Manor with his father for Christmas. _I wonder what I'll get for Christmas. Maybe Professor Snape will get me that Nimbus 2000, or maybe he'll take me to that joke shop he told me about............_ His owl, Hedwig, let a squawk. Harry jumped. He'd forgotten that he was supposed to be feeding her.

"Sorry, Hedwig," Harry mumbled. He gave her an extra owl treat just to be sure she wouldn't bite him when he tied the letters to her leg. He had written a letter to Ron, Draco, and Hermione telling them he couldn't wait to see them back at Hogwarts after Christmas break. He had wanted to tell them about the adoption, but he just couldn't tell them yet. Harry sent Hedwig off and he went downstairs to see if he could help his professor with his potions.

"Hey Professor?" Harry said. He was a little nervous at calling him "Dad" after that first time.

"What?" Severus said.

"Can I, er, _may _I help u with making your potions?" Harry asked. He was still a little timid with his father, even though he knew there was a good heart underneath layers of snark and snarl.

"Sure you can, Harry. Here, start cutting the pickled newt's eyes in half," Severus permitted.

Harry walked over to the pile of eyes and started cutting. _Merlin, these are disgusting! But it's fun helping my professor with his Potion Master work._

When he was done, he waited for Severus to tell him to put them in. It only took a five-second wait. He put them in, and Severus finished off the potion.

"Professor?" Harry began.

"What is it now?" Severus replied.

"Do you have any pictures of my biological parents?"

Severus was startled. He wasn't expecting the sudden question about Harry's parents. He told him, "No I don't." He felt bad lying, but that would just give away the present, a picture album full of pictures of James and Lily.

Harry's face crumpled; Severus' heart ached to see it that way.

"OK. I'm going to go upstairs and read," Harry said. He went upstairs and started where he left off in a Muggle book that was very interesting. It was called _Tom Sawyer_ by some guy called Mark Twain. After some time, his eyelids started drooping. He checked the time, and found out it was 9:34. He decided to put the bookmark in the book and go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning was Christmas Eve Day. _Just another 24 hours of torture_, Harry thought when he woke up. He went downstairs for breakfast. Wobbles popped into the kitchen as soon as Harry walked in.

"What does Master Harry want for breakfast this morning?" Wobbles asked.

"Eggs, bacon, and some treacle tart. Oh, and orange juice to drink," Harry replied.

"I'll get right to it, sir," Wobbles said.

While Harry was waiting, he looked out the window and saw a foot-deep blanket of snow. He went back to the table to wait for his professor to come down so he could ask to play outside later.

After Wobbles put Harry's breakfast in front of him, Severus walked in.

"What would Master Severus like for breakfast?" Wobbles asked.

"Same thing as Harry, except coffee instead of orange juice to drink," Severus said.

"Yes master, I'll get right to it," Wobbles said.

Harry ate his breakfast, waiting until his professor had his coffee before asking if could play in the snow later.

As soon as Severus had his coffee, Harry asked, "May I go outside and play in the snow after lunch?"

"Sure Harry," Severus said.

"Great!" Harry exclaimed.

Harry hurriedly finished his breakfast and went upstairs to grab his book. When he got there, Hedwig was on his bed with his friend's replies. They all had the same basic thing. They couldn't wait ti see him either, it was irritating how much longer it was until Christmas, and to tell them what he got for Christmas. When he finished reading, he gave Hedwig her breakfast and a treat, and went downstairs with his book.

"Again?" Severus asked. _How many times is he going to read that book?_ He thought.

"Yeah. It's my favorite Muggle book," Harry said.

Harry went over and plopped down in his favorite armchair and began reading. He got lost in the world of Tom Sawyer. When lunchtime came, he was still reading. Severus kept saying Harry's name, but he was oblivious. Severus resorted to poking Harry. Only then did Harry come back into the real world.

"Did you not realize the time?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"Uh......I guess I didn't," Harry answered. Suddenly, his stomach rumbled and he said, "I know now. It's lunch time."

"Really? I didn't notice," Severus drawled.

They ate lunch, then got dressed for going outside. Harry and Severus made a snowman, a few snow angels, and then made snow forts for a snowball fight. They had a really fun time. Severus didn't think he'd ever laughed and smiled so much in that day as the rest of his life.

As the sky began to darken, father and son tumbled inside the house, laughing. Severus used some warming and drying spells on him and Harry.

"That was the funnest time I've ever had!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, I try. Let's eat dinner, then bedtime," Severus said.

"Why? It's only 7:30- Oh. Okay, I'll go to bed after dinner," Harry said.

The two boys ate dinner, and went to bed. Harry couldn't sleep, he was so excited! At 10:27, though, he went to his professor to see if he could get a Dreamless Sleep potion. Severus allowed him one, and Harry fell asleep until Christmas morning.

* * *

"Get up get up get up get up get up get up! It's Christmas morning! Get up!" Harry was bouncing his father's bed, trying to wake him up.

"Ugh. I'm getting up, I'm getting up," Severus said sleepily. _Merlin! He _had_ to be a morning person didn't he?_ Severus thought.

The two went downstairs and had breakfast. Harry was bouncing around in his seat, excited that he was going to have a real Christmas.

"Are you done yet?" Harry asked Severus.

"No," Severus answered. In fact, he only had one bite of eggs left on his plate. Just to tease him, he scooped it on his fork slowly, moved it to his mouth slowly, chewed it slowly, and finally swallowed. Harry was bouncing in his seat the entire time.

"OK, you can-" Severus started, but Harry was already sprinting to the living room.

"Wait up!" Severus shouted.

When he reached the living room, Harry was sitting under the Christmas tree, his sparkling green eyes bright with excitement.

"All right, you can open your presents now," Severus said.

Harry started ripping the paper off the nearest one. When he got it all off and opened the box, he gasped.

**A/N: *dun dun dunnnnn* another evil cliff hanger!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**I was going to tell you, but the devil took me over this time. Lol it will keep waiting though! Babbling, bumbling, band, of baboons!(i watched Goblet of Fire last night. I love it!)**


	5. The Rest of Christmas Morning

"You got me a Nimbus 2000?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Severus replied.

Harry sat there, staring at the fastest broom in the world in his hands. After a few minutes of this, Severus asked his son, "Well aren't you going to open the other ones?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Harry said. He reached for the next one and opened it. It was a flute that Hagrid had made himself and sent to Prince Manor. Harry blew it; it sounded like an owl.

"This is a cool flute!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it," Severus said.

Harry then reached for the third and final present.

"That one is also from me," Severus said.

Harry tore off the paper and opened the box. Inside was what Harry recognized as a picture album. He opened it and gasped softly. There were pictures of a pretty red-haired lady with vivid green eyes just like his and a man that looked just like him, except, of course, the eyes. The man's eyes were hazel. They were smiling and waving at him.

"Are these my parents?" he asked Severus.

"Yes, they are,"Severus answered.

Harry got up and ran over to the couch to hug his dad.

"Thank you Dad! I love it!" Harry said.

_  
He called me Dad!_ Severus thought, overjoyed. This was the best Christmas present he had ever gotten.

Harry released his dad from the hug, got the album, and came back over to the couch. Then Harry and Severus spent the next hour looking over the pictures and Severus told Harry stories about his mom and dad.

After they had some lunch, an owl came flying through the window and gave Harry a letter. It was an invitation to Draco's house for a Christmas party.

"Can we go? Can I bring Edward over so Draco can see him?" Harry asked.

"Yes to both questions," Severus answered.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed and pumped his fist in excitement. He rushed upstairs, grabbed Edward ("Hey! Don't squeeze me!"), and went back downstairs. He looked at the invitation. The party started in five minutes.

"Dad, we'd better get going. The party starts in five minutes," Harry told his his dad.

"Okay. Would you like to apparate?" Severus asked.

Harry's eyes got bright with excitement. "Yeah!" he said in reply to his dad's question.

"Hold on to me and Edward tightly," Severus said.

Harry gripped his father's arm and Edward's tail. Once again, he felt that feeling of being forced through a tube. When it ended, he managed to stay on his feet again. Harry put Edward on his shoulder and started walking up the long road to the manor. Severus followed him, wondering how the party was going to play out. Draco, no doubt, invited Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley as well. Severus and Harry reached the doors and knocked. The door opened and there stood Lucius Malfoy.

A/N: How do you think this will play out? Put it in your review! Babbling, bumbling, band of baboons!


	6. Part of the Christmas Party

"Hello, Lucius," Severus stated blandly.

"Why hello, dear Severus. I wasn't expecting _you_ to accompany the Potter boy to the party," Lucius said.

Severus was surprised that Harry hadn't told his friends yet, but didn't show it. He decided to let the boy tell them on his own.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy! How is Draco?" Harry asked.

"He is well," Lucius replied.

"Hello. I'm Edward, Harry's pet snake," Edward said.

Lucius jumped a little at the voice that came from seemingly nowhere, but relaxed when he saw the red and green snake on Harry's shoulder.

"Hello Edward. You must be a rare _Colorus Speakus._ It means 'color-changing English-speaking snake'," Lucius added seeing Harry's confused expression.

Edward nodded and said, "Yup."

"Well, come in and go straight through to the living room," Lucius said.

Harry and Severus walked into the living room and spotted Draco.

"Hey Harry! Who's the snake?" Draco said pointing to Edward.

"This is Edward. Say hi!" Harry told Edward.

"Hello Draco," Edward said.

Draco looked shocked upon hearing Edward speak.

"Your snake can talk?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Well you just heard him didn't you?" Harry said rolling his eyes and smiling to show Draco he didn't mean it.

"I guess so. Hey, do you wanna see the presents Hermione, Ron, and I got you?"

Harry's jaw fell open. "Really? You guys got me presents?"

"Yeah."

"I can't wait until Hermione and Ron get here!"

"Did you get me a present?"

"Draco! Manners!" Lucius interrupted.

"Sorry, Dad."

"Of course I got you a present. Hermione and Ron too. Why wouldn't I?" Harry asked his friend

Draco didn't have an answer for that. What he said instead was "Want to come see my room?"

"Sure!" Harry exclaimed and followed Draco up the stairs.

When they got there, Harry saw that Draco's room had both colors of every house at Hogwarts in his room somewhere. The bed was green and silver(both Slytherin). Each wall had a different color. The wall they were facing was red (Gryffindor), the one to the left was gold (Gryffindor), the one to the right was black (Hufflepuff), and the back one was bronze (Ravenclaw). The carpet was a deep sea blue (Ravenclaw). The ceiling was yellow (Hufflepuff).

"Wow. I really like your room Draco," Harry said.

"Thanks," Draco replied.

Just then they heard the doorbell ring.

"I hope it's Hermione!" Draco exclaimed, then blushed furiously.

"Draco and Hermione, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Harry sang, then said, "Don't worry mate. I won't tell your dad you fancy her. I can tell he loathes Muggle-borns."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks mate. I would get in _so_ much trouble otherwise. And with that, they ran downstairs to greet Hermione. They heard her voice, Lucius' voice, and two unidentifiable voices. They were unmistakably arguing.

"How dare you enter my home?!" Lucius roared

"How dare we enter your home? We got the owl invitation to come here!" a female voice screeched.

"Exactly! Why shouldn't I have come?" Hermione said.

Draco and Harry had finally reached the living room where the argument was taking place. They had got there in time to see Lucius yell, "Because you're a Mudblood!"

**A/N: once again: *dun dun dunnnnn!* MWHAHAHAHAHA! I think Lucius loosing his temper and cussing a wizard cuss was funny. Betcha can't wait for the next chapter!**


	7. Other Part of the Party

**A/N sorry i was grounded sorry for the delay i have the new chapter now once again i am so very sorry!**

Draco gasped. "How could you say that dad?"

"What does it mean?" Harry asked.

"It means 'dirty blood'. Its a foul name for a Muggleborn," Draco replied.

Now it was Harry and Hermione's turn to gasp.

"I know. It's bad. Mom!" Draco said.

"What is it Draco?" said Narcissa, coming down the stairs.

"Dad called our guest a Mudblood."

"WHAT? Lucius, leave right now and don't come back until tomorrow!!!"

"Y-y-yes d-d-dear," Lucius stammered and ran off.

"Who are all your friends Draco?" Cissa (Narcissa) asked.

" Well, this is Harry Potter and that's Hermione Granger and her parents," Draco said.

"How do you do?" Narcissa asked Hermione's parents.

"We're fine. And you?" Jean Granger said.

"I'm doing well," Cissa said.

The kids went upstairs to let the adults talk. In the middle of a game of Exploding Snap, the doorbell ran telling them Ron was there. They went downstairs and let Ron in.

"Hey guys! Ready to open presents?" Ron asked.

"Yeah!" the others exclaimed.

"Not yet. Dinner first!" Narcissa interrupted.

"All right," Draco said grudgingly.

They went into the dining room and saw the most wonderful Christmas dinner ever on the table. There was turkey, stuffing, ham, and a large chocolate cake. Everyone had a really good dinner. When they were finished, it was time for presents. Draco got a DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts) book from Hermione and mini Quidditch pitch that was like wizard chess from Harry and Ron. Hermione got "An Encyclopedia of Dark Creatures" by Wolferic Were from Harry, "A Guide to Foreign Wizarding Cultures" by Pugh. R. Blood from Draco, and "Wizards and Vampires" by B. Le'Oath from Ron. Harry got Quidditch Through the Ages from Ron, a jinx book from Hermione, and a 3D picture of the Milky Way (the star one) from Draco. Ron received a chess set from Draco, a Charms book from Hermione , and a big box of Chocolate Frogs from Harry. It was Harry's best Christmas ever.

**A/N: sorry for the shortness. on the document when i type it, it looks longer. o well though. hope you enjoyed it! (no i am not done)**


	8. VOTING OVER UPDATING SOON READ THIS

**OMG GUESS WHAT! the voting session is now over! i will be typing up the two most popular answers. very few ppl voted, so its quite easy really. any way, i will be learning the words of the British and putting them in my stories so it sounds proper. if y'all wanna learn 'em ur selves, go to this without the spaces.**

http : / www . effingpot . com / slang . shtml


	9. I'm BAAAAACK this isnite afterparty

When Severus went to pick Harry up, they took the Floo back. Harry, scared of the Floo (having never used it before) hugged his dad tightly while they went swirling. He threw up when they got back, he was so dizzy. Severus gave him a Stomach Soother potion afterward.

"Urgh," Harry groaned. "I am **_never_** using the Floo again."

"At least you had a nice Christmas with your friends," Severus said.

"Point taken."

That night, Harry had a horrible dream.

_Harry was sitting in the living room reading his _Tom Sawyer_ book, when the scene distorted and changed. He was laying his cupboard with a broken arm. His uncle Vernon opened the door and yanked him out by it. Harry screamed horribly; Vernon slapped him across the face and screamed "BELT UP, BOY!" Petunia and Dudley came running in and the three proceeded to beat up Harry._

_"You'll never be good for anything, Potter." That voice, so chillingly cold and yet familiar. a wave of horror washed through Harry. It was his dad. "I never wanted you. You're a freak! I just wanted to be able to crush your dreams properly. **FREAK!**"_

Harry woke up screaming. Severus rushed into the room. "Harry! Harry! What's wrong? It's just a dream." He held Harry in his arms. "It's ok son. it's just a dream. It isn't real; It never happened. It's just a dream." Sev repeated this until Harry stopped crying and calmed down. "Tell me what it was about child."

"Well, at first I was just reading in the living room. Then I was laying in my cupboard with a broken arm. Uncle Vernon opened the, yanked me out by my bad arm, and Aunt Petunia and Dudley and him started beating me up. Then you appeared out of nowhere and said " 'You'll never be good for anything, Potter. I never wanted you. You're a freak! I just wanted to be able to crush your dreams properly. **FREAK!**' "

Severus was chilled by the dream. "You know that's not true right? It will **_never_** be true."

"I know Dad. It just...got to me ya know? It hurt, badly."

"I know, son. I know."

Severus stayed by his son for the rest of the night, ensuring his son had sweet dreams.

**A/N: I GOT GROUNDED! SORRY! at least i posted. anyway, up next: back to Hogwarts, and much drama occurs! leave reviews plz!  
**


	10. IMPORTANT NOTE ALL MUST READ

**IMPORTANT NOTE! have gotten grounded AGAIN (very very sorry, you can't fathom how sorry i am) i _might_ be allowed on during the hols, but maybe not. even the,. only to READ and NOT TYPE! i am sorry, but it would take me a VERY long time to sift through my inbox with just reading time, let alone trying to update. so it might be quite a few months b4 i am allowed to be on again. SORRY!**


	11. Hogwarts again!

Christmas Break was soon over, and it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Harry sat with Hermione, Ron, and Draco on the train. They talked and laughed all the way to Hogwarts. Then Harry froze when he saw the Thestrals at the carriages. **(YES Harry can see the them! after all, doesn't he remember his mother's death? this makes a whole lot of sense to that me can see them. that's why when i found out about this in his 5th year i all like 'wait...what? shouldn't he have seen them b4? 'kay, back to the story)  
**

Severus was walking by Harry when he noticed Harry notice the winged horses.

"Harry, are you all right?" Severus asked.

"What are those things, Dad?"

"They're Thestrals. You're only supposed to see them if you've seen death." Severus was puzzled. "Harry,do you remember what happened that night in Godric's Hollow?" He asked as they climbed into the carriage with Harry. The Thestrals took off.

"I just remember MoldyVoldy standing in front of my mum in front of me. She was saying 'No please, not my baby!' and crying. Then Doltemort shouted the Killing Curse and Mum screamed and fell. Then Moldyshorts tried to kill me, but a golden bubble appeared around me, and most of it rebounded against Volauvent, and a small bit that was left hit my forehead and made my scar." Harry pointed to the lightening bolt scar on his forehead.

Severus was torn between laughing at the names Harry called the Dark Lord, and comforting him. He chose to put an arm around his son's shoulder, gave it a squeeze, and said, "It's okay Harry. Besides, you must not be too scared of Voldemort of you feel like you can call him names," he smiled.

"You're right Dad. Now let go, please? We're in public!" Harry whisper-shouted.

Severus let go and chuckled. "Does this mean you don't like your old man anymore?"

"Not at all, it's just a bit embarrassing is all."

The carriage stopped as they had reached Hogwarts.

"So Dad, can I still help with potion making occasionally?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you have seem to have gotten better...Plus I let you help me when we were at home...I suppose," Severus gave a big sigh as if it were a hard decision.

Harry laughed, and said "Awesome-ness! Thanks Dad! Hey, can I go talk to Drake, 'Mione, and Ron?" Harry asked, upon seeing his friends 50 feet away, climbing out of a carriage.

"All right, go on ahead," Sev told him.

Harry ran off, leaving Severus to ponder the things his childhood love Lily had set in motion that fateful Halloween in Godric's Hollow.

**A/N: Yes, it's short, but i updated, and i will be typing furiously(hopefully)on my other stories!**


	12. Fight part 1

Severus remembered he was supposed to give his son four communicator necklaces, one for each of the four first years, so they could contact each other and him if something ever happened. He quickly levitated them into Harry's pocket, and spoke telepathically to him._ 'Harry, I can speak to you telepathically,' _he thought as Harry jumped slightly. _'I just put into your pocket four necklaces you all should wear, to be able to contact each other and me. if you need to contact each other or me, hold the gem in your hand and say "lily". Then whatever is going on can be heard by the other three and me. Got it?'_

_'Yes'_ Harry thought back. He handed them out (red ones to Ron and Hermione, and the green ones for himself and Draco) and explained what had just been explained to him. They told him "thanks".

The group of Gryffindors and Slytherins started walking together and chatting about how their Christmas breaks had gone, when Harry spoke up.

"You guys remember how Professor Snape was the one who rescued me from the Dursley's and became my guardian?"

"Yes," the other three said.

"Well, he adopted me a little before Halloween," Harry said apprehensively.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Hermione asked.

"I was afraid you wouldn't like me for it," Harry admitted.

"Not like you?" Draco asked. "How could anyone _not_ like you?"

"Yeah, you're brilliant, mate," Ron stated.

"The best!" Hermione exclaimed.

"So you don't hate me for Snape being my Dad?" Harry was incredulous.

"Nah," was Ron's answer. "Besides, you might get him to mellow a bit. Poor Neville."

"I'll ask him about it," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Hey! Severus is my Godfather, so now you're my cousin!" Draco suddenly came up with.

"I guess I should call your mom and dad Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius now then," Harry said excitedly.

"Yup," Draco agreed.

It was the next day right before dinner that Hermione dragged Ron away to library to get a book she remembered she needed. Draco and Harry just walked into the Great Hall for dinner when it started. As Hermione and Ron left the library, they were slammed into from the left.

"How dare you associate with slimy Slytherins? And you call yourselves Gryffindors," a voice hissed in their ears. They heard another voice cast a silencing charm around them. And yet another voice said, "Good thinking Cooper." Ron looked at the three attackers and saw they were seventh year Gryffindors.

"Hermione," Ron whispered. She looked at him.

"Shut up you," the one called Cooper smacked Ron across the face. Ron pointedly looked at Hermione's neck. She of course immediately understood. She gripped the red gem through her robes and whispered "lily".

"Bruce," the one whose name hadn't been said yet said. Bruce levitated Hermione and put her back against the wall. He slammed her into it repeatedly until she finally lost consciousness.

"Luther, wake her up, and pour the potion down her throat," Bruce said. Luther cast _Enervate_ on Hermione and pored the Wakefulness potion down her throat. The potion would ensure her staying awake for at least 24 hours, at most 72. Then Luther poured another one down Ron's throat. Then the three attackers stared pummeling Hermione and Ron. They started slamming them into the ground and wall, and Hermione and Ron's screams of pain reached no one except Draco, Harry, and Severus. Harry and Draco told a couple of nearby Slytherin prefects, and they raced through the halls to the library.

**A/N: i bet you hate me for cutting it off here! don't worry, i will update in another few days with how the fight turns out, so you won't get _too_ much torture. bye for now, and review please!**


	13. Fight part 2

Back in the Great Hall, pandemonium was about to happen. Another Slytherin had overheard Harry and Draco, and he went over to the Ravenclaw table to tell his girlfriend, Jenny, who was a prefect. Jenny's BFF heard the Slytherin, and _she_ went and told the Gryffindors.

"Do you know who is getting attacked?" one of them asked.

"Yes, they're Ronald Weasley-" she paused as she felt a wind go by, looked for the source, and saw two flashes of red hair exit the Hall. "-and Hermione Granger."

Most of the Gryffindors and Slytherins left in search of the two firsties. Half of the Ravenclaws left in search as well. Even a few of the Hufflepuffs went searching. Severus took this as his cue to start running like a bat outta hell (which is exactly what he looked like) to search for his son and his friends.

Fred and George had found a secluded spot, and opened the Map. They found their brother and Hermione in front of the library, and Harry was the closest to them with a prefect. Harry and Draco had each gone their own way with a prefect. Fred and George found Harry within a minute, explained the Map really fast, and they all dashed off to the library.

When they got there, they saw Hermione and Ron getting beat up. Fed and George's tempers flared, and their eyes blazing with fury, tackled two of the attackers. Fred held Cooper on the ground, but Cooper cast a boil hex on Fred. Fred quickly cast the counter on himself, and wrapped his hands around Cooper's neck, only letting just enough air go by to keep him alive, and therefore Cooper fell unconscious.

George had Bruce held up against a wall. Hermione sneaked over to where the two were struggling to win the fight and kicked Bruce in the shin.

"You stay out of this you filthy Mudblood!" he cursed.

While he was hopping, Hermione took Bruce's wand and stepped on it. "Oops, I guess being a Mudblood I forgot how fragile wands are," she said smugly. As Bruce was gaping, George took the opportunity to slam Bruce's head against the floor, knocking him out. "He's going to have a lump the size of Africa tomorrow," George commented offhandedly.

During all this, the Slytherin prefect Annie was dueling Luther. What Luther didn't notice was that Annie was gradually stepping closer and closer to him. When she was close enough, she squatted and spun with her leg out, knocking Luther's legs out from under him. Ron finally joined in, and sat on Luther. Harry did too, kicking Luther in his manhood as he sat. On purpose of course. Luther moaned and tried to strangle the two firsties on him, but Annie threatened him. "If you don't stay down, I'll hex your manly bits off. And don't think I'm kidding," she said as he looked disbelieving.

Harry called his dad and Draco through the necklace. "We're in front of the library, hurry!"

Hermione and Ron's adrenaline finally started wearing off, and they started feeling the pain again. Then Severus finally sprinted in and removed the Silencing charm on the corridor. He gave Hermione and Ron the counter potion to the Wakefulness one, and they gratefully fell unconscious.

**A/N: More on their injuries and recoveries next chapter! please tell me what you thought about the fight scene. i suck at writing them.**


	14. The Infirmary

Severus quickly bound Cooper, Bruce, and Luther with an _Incarcerous, _and stunned Luther before sending his doe Patronus telling Dumbledore that he was taking all the kids to the Infirmary, and levitated the five unconscious kids to the Infirmary. Madame Pomfrey raised an eyebrow at the three bound kids, but said nothing, instead fussing over Hermione and Ron. As she cast diagnostics, her fave became paler with each result. She spelled the results onto a parchment for Severus to read.

_Hermione:_

_Four broken ribs_

_Right wrist broken_

_Left thumb broken_

_Left ankle broken_

_Internal bleeding  
_

_Multiple bruises all over_

_Ron:_

_Three broken ribs_

_Internal bleeding_

_Right arm broken_

_Broken jaw  
_

_Right ankle sprained_

_Multiple bruises all over_

"Flobby wanded Dementor boggerer," Severus whispered. He handed the list to Harry, who cursed loudly in unison with Draco, who had arrived and read over Harry's shoulder. Severus didn't have the energy to admonish them.

Madame Pomfrey quickly went to work, spelling potion after potion into Hermione and Ron's stomachs. Their bones were set and healing, the bruises disappearing painfully slow, and the internal bleeding stopped.

"They'll have to stay for the next couple of days for observation," Pomfrey whispered hoarsely. "Otherwise, they'll be fine."

"They really will?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Pomfrey replied.

Both the boys looked extremely relieved, as did Severus. All of them were sitting in between the patients. Then the attackers finally woke up, but wisely kept silent. Madame Pomfrey quickly healed their head bruises and...er...groin...bruises. The attackers drank Sleeping potion that had been tampered to give them nightmares about being Hermione and Ron during the attack. Draco asked Pomfrey if he could Floo his father to come and be with him. She grudgingly agreed, since Harry had his dad with him.

Draco took Floo powder from the little pot by the fire threw it in, and called out, "Malfoy Manor!" He stuck his head in, and it swirling through. He almost immediately spotted Lucius reading in his favourite armchair.

"Dad!" Draco shouted, making Lucius jump and drop his book.

"Draco," he said evenly, picking up his book. "Why are you in the Floo?"

"Because Hermione and Ron got attacked, and I want you to be here."

"Okay Son, I'll be right through."

"Hogwarts Infirmary," Draco told him.

Lucius nodded. Draco pulled his head out of the Floo, and a few seconds later, Lucius hopped through the Floo. "Are the kids okay?" he questioned.

"They'll be fine in a couple of days," Madame Pomfrey said wearily.

"Why don't you go lay down? You look tired," Severus put in.

Poppy nodded her thanks and went into her office. Draco pointed out the attackers and gave Lucius the list of injuries. Lucius' face coloured red with anger. "How dare they," he ground out. "I swear they'll get at the very least expelled." He didn't care that the victims were a blood traitor and and a Muggle-born. None of that mattered a anymore. If someone dared to attack a child, well, it didn't effing matter. He was solely on the the Light side. Not that he wasn't before, but now, blood status meant nothing.

It was getting quite late, and Harry, Draco, and their dads Transfigured their clothing into pajamas and jumped into beds. Dumbledore's Phoenix Patronus flew into the room and told Severus that he would be in the Infirmary tomorrow with Aurors about the case. The boys finally fell asleep.

**A/N: So how did you like the changed Lucius? He's getting better!**

**Sorry if you already read this, but i had to edit something at the beginning!  
**


	15. Explainations

When Harry woke up very early the next morning, he was freezing. His eyes flashed over to where his dad was still sleeping. He very quietly climbed out of the hospital bed and climbed into Severus'. He put himself under the blanket and huddled close to the now awake Snape. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, scaring him for a moment before relaxing into the warm hug. They laid that way and fell back asleep. Unknown to them, Draco and Lucius had just done the same thing. Hours later, the sun shined in through the windows, but the occupants of the Hospital Wing stayed asleep. Madame Pomfrey bustled in, and smiled at the sight of the two sons and fathers. She was struck with a sudden idea, and hurried into her office, grabbed her camera and began snapping pictures of the pairs, thinking, _This will be great blackmail someday!_

The moment they started stirring, Pomfrey ran back into her office and gave them time enough to get back into their own beds before coming back in. However, although the Malfoys were back in separate beds, the Snapes were still huddled together in father/son warmth, the only reason being that Severus was still asleep, and Harry was going to be damned if he didn't enjoy this for every moment he could.

"Good morning," she said brightly. "Have a good sleep sleep I trust?"

The blonds nodded. Hermione and Ron woke up at the "good morning", Ron with a muttered, "mornings are evil," and yawned and stretched. Madame Pomfrey began checking Ron's progress.

"Morning," Hermione said to Draco and Lucius, then started giggling uncontrollably as Malfoy Sr. got out of bed.

"What, may ask, is so funny?" Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I never expected someone of your, uh, stature, to be wearing dragon pajamas," Hermione stumbled out with many giggles.

Lucius quickly glanced at his clothes, blushed lightly, and Transfigured them back into robes. "That satisfy you?" he asked, regaining his composure.

Hermione nodded. She watched his expression turn slightly pained, as if he was having some sort of internal struggle.

"I wish to...apologize for my behavior on Christmas. I should not have said that, nor should I have been that angry you were in my home. You are one of Draco's friends, and like it or not, I should have accepted that. I am sorry, Miss Granger," Lucius finally spoke.

Hermione was slightly startled. "Apology accepted Mister Malfoy."

Draco had been watching this with trepidation, but when Hermione accepted the apology, he relaxed. "Dad, could you Transfigure my P.J.'s back into my robes?"

Lucius nodded and waved his wand at Draco. Draco smiled gratefully as the pajamas changed back into robes.

Madame Pomfrey, done with Ron, checked Hermione over, and announced, "You two will be ready to go earlier than I thought. By lunchtime, you should be able to attend your afternoon classes."

Hermione and Ron cheered. Harry pretended to have just woken up, and crawled out of bed. Severus woke up as his son left his arms, and Transfigured both of their pajamas back into robes.

Harry checked the time. It was halfway through breakfast, so he said a quick "morning, I gotta go to breakfast, I'll visit you guys later, bye" and dashed off. Severus said he had to go set up the Potions lab, and left as well. Lucius left for home through the Floo, and Draco said he might as well go to breakfast too, and dashed after Harry.

At breakfast, the two Slytherins were ambushed for details. Everyone had disregarded the House tables and were all mixed. Harry and Draco split up and told the story at two of the waiting tables, and the twins did as well. Most of the Gryffindors looked sick at what had happened, especially because it was their own House that had attacked their firsties. Everyone was quite glad to get to classes, so they could ponder what was going to happen to the seventh year Gryffs. Professor McGonagall was having none of it, and gave them all a pop quiz.

Half-way through Charms for the first year Slytherins, two Aurors came and pulled them out of class for inquiry. They were Tonks and a burly looking Auror named Gordon Jonthwaite. They took Harry and Draco up to Dumbedore's office, were the seventh year Gryffindors were already seated. Harry and Drake immediately got as far away as possible. Bruce, upon noticing their entrance, lunged at them, screaming, "You slimy snakes! I'll kill you-" He was broken off as Tonks Stunned him.

"All we need is your account of what happened, and Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley's. We already got it from these three, and Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley," Tonks stated.

Wearily, Harry and Draco began explaining once again what had happened. As they were, Harry heard the sound of a quill scratching furiously on parchment. He looked over to the sound, and saw Rita Skeeter writing what was most likely going to be the headline in tomorrow's _Daily Prophet. _The moment they finished explaining, she stood up and Floo'd away.

"Thank you," said Auror Jonthwaite. "That's all we needed."

The Aurors Floo'd away as well.

"You two are dismissed," said Dumbledore. Harry and Draco hurried off to class.

**A/N: Next up: expellings, arrestings, and trouble for the Snapes. review please!**** I worked hard on this chapter, trying to word things just right. it's longer than normal! nearly a thousand words!**


	16. Trouble Brewing Soon

Harry and Draco woke up the next morning feeling much better now that their friends were okay. On the way down to breakfast, Hermione and Ron met up with them and asked if they could sit at the Slytherin table with them that morning. Harry and Draco said yes instantly. But when they got there, everyone was all mixed up. They sat at the table with the least amount of Gryffindors when the post came. Hermione received the _Daily Prophet_, and read it aloud.

**FIGHT BREAKS OUT IN HOGWARTS! TWO FIRST YEARS ATTACKED!**

**Two first year Gryffindors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were attacked a few days ago by their fellow seventh year Gryffindors. They were attacked because they were friends with two first year Slytherins! Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley had met their Slytherin friends (Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy) on the train, and had been friends since. Luther Jackson, Bruce Castor, and Cooper Milt were the attackers, and have been expelled and arrested for deliberate assault on children, as they were of age. This reporter wonders why different Houses are so important to Gryffindors, and if this has happened, what will happen next? For more on the injuries inflicted, see page two.**

"Hallelujah," Harry muttered. "They're gone. I hope they rot in Azkaban."

The other three emphatically nodded their agreement. Hermione and Ron shuddered.

Something suddenly tugged at Harry's sleeve. Panicking slightly, he looked down, then sighed as he noticed his snake, Edward, hiding in his sleeve. He discreetly slipped a small bit of sausage to Edward, and felt the snake's tongue flick his skin in thanks.

After breakfast, the Slytherins headed up to Transfiguration with the 'Puffs, and the Gryffs went to Charms with the 'Claws. The day was turning out to be quite the good one for the four 11-year-olds. Unfortunately, it wasn't going so good for a certain Severus Snape.

WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS

Severus was teaching his NEWT class, made up of two Ravenclaws, three Slytherins, a Hufflepuff, and, amazingly enough, a Gryffindor. The seven seventh years were making the difficult potion of Liquidizer, turning absolutely everything it touches into a liquid of that substance without any heat. Severus was grading some poor first year's essay when an owl swooped into the room, dropped a letter on his desk, and swooped off again. The letter had a Ministry seal, and he immediately opened it

_To Severus Snape:_

_We at the WCACD (__Wizard Child Adoption Check-up Department) will be sending two people on Saturday at 3:00 to see if Harry Snape is doing well in your care. We have the right to take him away if he hates it here, or if he is not doing well. Jackson Colt _"The Muggle Wrestler?" Snape wondered. _and Carrie Lock will be coming to interview the two of you._

_Sincerely,_

_Madison Perkin_

"Dammit," Snape muttered. He kept on teaching until his last class got out, then went to the Slytherin Common Room where he knew he'd find Harry and Co. after class. When Severus spotted Harry, he strode over to the table where the four were working on their assignments. "Harry," he said quietly. Harry jumped.

"Yeah Dad?"

"I need to speak to you alone."

Harry looked at his dad. "I'm not in trouble, am I?"

Severus sighed. "No, but it's a family matter. Follow me." And with much billowing of robes, Snape turned and walked out of the common room.

"Later guys," Harry said, and trotted after Severus.

WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS

Severus went straight to his and Harry's quarters with his son right behind him. The moment they were in, he locked and warded the door. He also motioned for Harry to sit down on the couch, and sat next to him.

"Harry," Snape sighed. "I received a letter this morning from the Ministry-" He was cut off as Harry snorted and raised an eyebrow.

"Well," Harry sniggered. "The Ministry isn't exactly well organized. Fudge is an idiot, and so is every Head of Department, except perhaps for Bones and Weasley."

"You have a point there. Now if I can finish?" Severus raised his eyebrow again.

Harry blushed. "Sorry. Go ahead Dad."

"The letter was from the Wizard Child Adoption Check-up Department, and they've sent a letter telling me that it is time for them to come check out you to make sure you're enjoying it here with me. They will come on Saturday at three o'clock."

Harry was shocked. "I love it here with you! How could I not? You're the best Dad ever! Well, once you've had your coffee in the morning," Harry said slyly._ Maybe I should make a T-Shirt that says that and give it to him for his birthday. Holy crap, that's January 9th, and today's the 4th! I gotta get cracking._

"Yes, well," Severus paused. "You really think that?"

Harry nodded. "Of course." He gave Severus a hug. Severus hugged Harry back.

After a few more moments, Severus said, "You should probably get back to working on you homework with your friends."

"All right." Harry walked out the door, grabbing his green ball cap with a silver snake on it charmed to move on the way out, and put it on.

"I love you," Severus whispered, thinking Harry wouldn't hear. He underestimated the power of eleven-year-old ears though, because Harry did hear him, and he smiled. _Love you too, Dad,_ he thought.

**A/N: how'd you like this cute little father/son moment here? Next up: the interviews and what Harry thinks when he realizes he might get taken away from his beloved second father** **because of what someone said. *dun dun dunnnnn***


	17. Severus' Interview

When Harry woke up on Saturday, it was with a sense of foreboding that went bone-deep. He had a feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong.

**BOOM!**

_What the bloody hell - ?_ Harry still had that sense of something wrong, but first he decided to see what could've caused his dad to explode a potion. He threw the covers off (he had slept on the couch that night in Snape's quarters cause he had had a nightmare) and dashed to the lab. When he got there, he had to swallow his laughter. Severus had neon green hair with purple polka dots, and the colour his robes had been changed into was white with hot pink sequins all over. Harry quickly took out his camera and snapped a few pictures before hiding he camera.

"Now if we could just make the potion non-explodey, it would be the perfect prank," Harry grinned before laughing. Unfortunately for Harry, he was doing it with his eye closed, so he didn't see Snape's malicious grin, or him scooping up some of the potion in a cup. Harry opened his eye just in time to see the potion launching through the air at him. He covered his face and got hit. _Bulls-eye!_ Severus thought triumphantly. Harry now looked like Snape did.

"Aw, Dad!" Harry groaned. Severus just laughed. "You better hope that if we change robes it won't happen again, otherwise we have to look like this for the interview," Harry said slyly. Snape abruptly stopped laughing and ran out of the lab in search of fresh robes. Harry just went to his bag and pulled out an extra set of Muggle jeans and a T-Shirt before changing in the loo. He checked himself in the mirror and decided his hair was okay. The Muggle clothes stayed how they were supposed to look, thank Merlin. Harry strode into the living room, where Snape was sitting in his black robes.

"Hey Dad, can I go hang out with Drake, 'Mione, and Ron?" Harry asked.

"With your hair like that?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"I don't care," Harry grinned. "Besides, they'll just think it was an awesome prank pulled by Fred and George, and they'll just take the credit, no questions asked."

"All right, if you're sure."

"Thanks Dad." Harry hugged his father.

"Remember, be back here at two o'clock," Severus called as Harry walked out the door.

"I will!" Harry shouted over his shoulder.

WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS

As two o'clock was nearing, Jackson Colt and Carrie Lock entered the Great Hall and stopped a nearby student.

"Excuse me, but can you tell us where we can find Professor Snape's office?" Carrie asked.

"Why?" Zacharias Smith asked back.

"Because," Jackson stepped in. "We are here to make sure that the child he adopted, Harry Potter, is content where he is. Now, where is his office?"

"I'll tell you, but first, let me give you a bit of advice. Snape really hates a lot of the kids here at Hogwarts. He yells insults at us all the time, and gives us a bunch of unfair detentions. I wouldn't be surprised if he treats his own kid worse," Smith said. He directed them to the office, and when they were gone, chuckled maliciously.

WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS

"Harry, what happened to your hair?" Hermione asked when she and Ron climbed out of the portrait hole.

"That's what I asked, but he didn't want to have to waste breath telling the story twice," Draco rolled his eyes.

"I woke up, drank my morning pumpkin juice, and my hair turned into this," Harry gestured at his hair. "Wanna know something funny?" Harry's eyes sparkled with mirth.

"What?" Ron asked eagerly.

"It happened to Dad too!" Harry started laughing again.

The other three laughed at the image their minds conjured up.

"Good thing it's Saturday," Draco chortled. "He wouldn't look very intimidating with bright green hair with purple polka dots!"

"He doesn't," Harry giggled. "Come on, let's go to the library and finish up Binns' essay."

The foursome went to the library and quickly finished the essay. Harry checked his watch. "Damn! It's one-fifty. I better get back to Dad's office for those stupid interview people." He rushed off at top speed.

WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS

Harry arrived at Snape's office just before two, breathing hard. Severus looked up worriedly.

"Harry, calm down," he said, moving to kneel beside Harry. "Deep breaths. With me, okay?"

Harry nodded wordlessly.

"All right then. In...out...in...out...in...out...good job," Snape said as Harry's breathing went back to normal, and stood back up.

"Those people ought to be along soon," Harry commented.

"I assume that's your reason for breathing like that when you came in? Because you were running to be on time?" Snape asked.

"Yeah. I was in the library with my friends finishing Binns' stupid essay on Goblin wars - boring as ever - when I checked my watch. So I came down here as quick as possible."

"You made good time. Sit in one of the chairs," Severus pointed to the chairs in front his desk. "and wait until the people from the WCACD come by." He sat behind his desk, and Harry sat in one of the chairs. It had barely been five seconds when there came a knock on the door.

"Enter!" Snape called out, and the Ministry employees walked in.

"Hello. I'm Jackson Colt, and this is Carrie Lock. We are here to interview the two of you," Jackson said.

Snape nodded. "I'm Severus Snape, and this is my son Harry Snape." Harry beamed and shook their hands.

"Why don't Harry and I step out into the classroom and you two stay in here for the interview," Carrie suggested.

Harry looked at Snape, who nodded, and Harry smiled happily up at Carrie and said, "Sure!" The two stepped out, leaving Snape alone alone with Jackson, who immediately started the questioning.

"Do you provide him with adequate clothing?"

"Of course."

"Is he getting good nutrition?"

"If you mean he is getting a balanced meal, then yes."

"What is a typical punishment?"

"Hmm. He hasn't done anything to warrant one yet, but I would probably do things like ground him, take away privileges, things like that."

"No thrashings or beatings?"

Severus eyed Jackson shrewdly. "Do I look like I would do that to an innocent child? He had enough of that with his disgusting relatives."

"All right. Now we just have to wait for Carrie's assessment of Harry."

"Good grief man, you make him sound like he's being tested for the psycho ward at St. Mungo's."

Jackson just shrugged. "Any reason yours and Harry's hair are particularly...colourful today?"

"Prank potion, courtesy of the Weasley twins."

"Ah."

Just then, Harry came running into the room crying and leapt into Severus' lap.

**A/N: oooh snap. what happened in the other room during the interview? take some guesses! tell me in a review! BTW credit to** **Luiz4200 for giving me the idea of using Zacharias Smith. you really helped me there buddy!**


	18. Harry's Interview

Carrie and Harry left the room and sat down across from each other in the Potions classroom.

"So Harry, what happened to make your hair so colourful?" Carrie asked.

"Prank potion. My friends the Weasley twins are to blame. It's a good thing there weren't classes today, or Dad wouldn't have been so intimidating for his classes," Harry replied.

"Well I just have a few questions to ask, and you answer them honestly, okay?"

"I do know what an interview is. Believe it or not, I am smarter than the average bear." Harry grinned.

"Smarter then the average bear?"

"Muggle thing."

"Okay. Has Severus ever hurt you?"

"No."

"Does he get you nice clothes?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Does he ever touch you in a way that makes you uncomfortable or have secret games you're not supposed to tell anyone about?"

"No." Harry frowned. "Dad is not sick."

"Has he ever yelled at you or threatened you?"

"No."

"Okay, we're finished here. We have to wait for the decision from the board to determine if you will stay with Severus or be taken away."

"Taken away?" Harry was shocked.

"Yes," Carrie answered carefully - or so she thought.

Harry burst into tears and ran onto Severus' lap.

WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS

Severus glared daggers at Carrie and wrapped his arms around Harry. "What did you do?"

Carrie looked distressed. "I only said he might get taken away..."

At this statement, Harry cried harder. "Don't let them take me away Dad! Don't let them take me away!" he sobbed, putting his arms around Snape's neck.

"I won't let them fledgling. You will stay with me as long as you want," Severus said. Harry's sobs subsided to the post-cry hiccups and sniffles.

"Well," Jackson said awkwardly. "We'll be going."

"You'd better be," Snape growled. The two quickly left.

Severus rubbed Harry's back as he calmed down. Harry started looking sheepish as he stopped crying.

"Sorry for crying all over you Dad," Harry apologized.

Snape merely inclined his head and vanished the mess.

"What did that nickname you called me mean?" Harry inquired.

"Fledgling means a bird who hasn't learned to fly yet, or a young person," Severus explained.

Harry chewed this over. "I think I prefer the bird meaning."

Severus chuckled and ruffled his son's still green hair. "Go wash your face Harry. Then you can go find your friends." Harry complied.

WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS WHPBHS

As Harry walked to the Slytherin common room he reminisced about what he did yesterday for his Dad's birthday in two days...

_Harry had just finished a sketch in great detail. It was of a tired-looking Snape in a nightgown and cap, holding a big cup of coffee. The words above Snape said "Worlds Best Dad" and the ones underneath said "After A Cup Of Coffee". Harry looked proudly at his work before rushing off to Professor Flitwick._

_"Professor, can you charm this paper so every_ _often, Dad will take a drink from the cup?" Harry asked.  
_

_Flitwick agreed, and performed the charm. "You have a very good drawing talent Mr. Potter. Much like your mother did."_

_Harry beamed at the mention the he had something else in common with his mum besides having her eyes. "Thank you Professor! Er, could you not mention this to anyone else? I want it to be surprise and see if I can get Dad to wear it one day during school. I'm going to send it to a shirt making company and give it to him for his birthday on Tuesday._

_Flitwick chuckled at the thought of everybody's faces if Severus ever showed up at breakfast one day wearing the shirt. "I won't Mr. Potter. After all, that would ruin the fun!"_

Harry grinned as he walked. Severus' birthday was going to be quite the good one. He whispered the password ("Bumbles is a nub") to the portion of wall that led to the common room and was promptly ambushed by Draco.

"I'm sorry Harry! I was taking to Pansy and I sort of let it slip that Uncle Sev adopted you," Draco said.

Harry shook his head and laughed. "Dude, calm down. It's okay. The school was going to find out sooner or later anyway."

Draco looked relieved. "Thank Merlin you're not mad. I'd thought you'd have been pissed."

"Nope. This was a better way than telling them myself, which I was planning to do. With Pansy's annoying gossiping self - " There came an indignant "Hey!" from across the room. " - it'll be common knowledge by noon tomorrow." Harry grinned.

"If you're alright with it then." Draco led them back to the table with Hermione and Ron,and Harry told them about what happened in the interview. They were all quite mad at Carrie, but disregarded it as Harry seemed to have gotten over it.

**A/N: Did you enjoy? review!**


	19. The Tshirt

Harry woke up bright and early on the day of his Dad's birthday. At breakfast, he received the package he had been waiting for for his dad. Before classes, he put the shirt under his bed. He drifted through his classes in a dream-like state, excited to see the look on his father's face when he gave him the gift.

All throughout the day, he had to put up with more gossiping, pointing, and staring than usual. A few brave people had walked up to him and asked, "Why did you let the Greasy Bat of the Dungeons adopt you?" Harry would glare at them frostily and reply, "Because he did what no other person has done for me before. He cared." One person (a Gryffindor with a death wish) had scoffed, "Yeah right! Snape, caring! I'll believe that in never!" Harry pulled out his dad's glare, which was almost as powerful on him. He growled, "You'd better believe it! I'm still alive, aren't I? And I'm much more healthy than when I lived with my relatives. You don't know _anything_ about having Snape as a dad. It's the best thing that's ever happened to me!" The Gryffindor had walked off after that, and Harry had been bothered no more. Surprisingly, the famous Hogwarts rumor mill had all their facts straight.

The moment classes were over, Harry bolted for the common room, snagging the present from under his bed, and dashing for his father's office. He knocked on the door, hiding the present behind his back.

"Come on in Harry," Snape called.

Harry pushed the door open and handed Severus his present. "Happy birthday Dad."

"Harry, you didn't have to get me anything." Severus was touched. Only Minerva, the Headmaster, and Hagrid had ever sent him birthday and Christmas gifts. The headmaster always gave him socks and sherbet lemons, Hagrid always gave him his homemade treacle fudge, but Minerva actually gave him sensible gifts, such as dark green sweaters, or potions ingredients.

"Of course I did! You're my father, and you do so much for me, I just had to pay you back a little. Open it!" Harry exclaimed excitedly.

Severus ripped open the present. He stared at the shirt before he chuckling quietly. Gradually, the sound grew louder until he was laughing a deep belly laugh. He laughed so hard he cried and almost fell off his chair. Harry stared at his dad and couldn't help but laugh too. The sight was infectious.

Soon, the two boys composed themselves. Severus looked at Harry fondly. _Oh Lily, what much of you is not in his looks, is in his personality. It is so much like yours, _he thought.

"I'm guessing you like it," Harry grinned.

"Quite," Severus smirked.

"So, do you think you'll wear it sometime?"

Severus looked at Harry in shock. "During the school year? When every student can see me?"

Harry blushed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have suggested that, I - "

Severus abruptly cut Harry off. "The looks on their faces!Oh, I'll need a camera..." He trailed off, smiling as he imagined the students' looks he would get.

Harry grinned at his dad. "Do you want me to owl-order one for you?" he offered.

"No thank you Harry, I'll do it," Severus said.

"All right. I'm going to go find the gang. See you later Dad," Harry said as he turned and headed for the door.

"Wait. Gang?" Snape asked.

Harry turned and shrugged. " It's shorter than saying Hermione, Ron, and Draco." He grabbed his ball cap and left Severus alone.

**A/N: look, i know it's short, and it's been too long, but i got a puppy! his name is Rosco, and he is SO cute and sweet! i will post some pics of him on my devArt soon (i'm Katniss-HP-Twilight). he needed training of course, so i haven't been able to write as much as wanted. review, as always :D  
**


End file.
